


I Try Not To...

by Kiitty



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 18:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16500737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiitty/pseuds/Kiitty
Summary: “I try not to.” He replied...





	I Try Not To...

[name] stared at the scene before her, blood, bodies, severed limbs. The battlefield was on fire, no side was ready to give up. The female looked at the man who stood by her side. There was this odd glint in his eyes.

“Do you think-”

“I try not to.” He replied without hearing the question, jumping at a nearby enemy with a crazed look in his eyes.

“I told you he never does.” Myron stopped by the magician, watching the scene unfold in front of them. “Are you sure you still want this?” she asked worriedly.

“Do I have a choice? I was the idiot who fell for him.” the [eye color] eyed beauty replied.

“I never understood how he managed to get a girl like you.” Myron let out a sigh.

[name] smiled watching the man fight. This was something solely between them.


End file.
